1. Field
This disclosure relates to a device including a display screen and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
As wired/wireless communication technologies have been developed, personal devices have been popularized. Functions provided by such devices have grown and various is linked services are provided. Recently, mobile phones, PDAs, and smart phones that provide a calling function, and video players, music players, and navigation devices with which one can enjoy multimedia content, such as music and movies, are being widely supplied.
A technology for identifying a position of a device using an optical sensor or an ultrasonic sensor is being applied to some linked services. However, since such existing technology adopts a method of sensing motion of a moving object and recognizing the position of the object, such technology is limited to an applicable region.
Further, to reproduce content on a device, a user may be required to connect the device to an apparatus in which the content is registered, search/select his or her desired content through user interfaces, and store them before reproduction, or a user may be required to access a wired/wireless Internet server to download the desired content.